Start's With Goodbye
by xxZacBabyVxx
Summary: Vanessa had the perfect life. But everything changes due to one mistake. Everyone turns their back on her, even her boyfriend. Who will help? What will happen? TRAILER UP! ZANESSA DUH!
1. Trailer

**Starts with Goodbye Trailer**

**A Story about a girl who had the perfect life **

**Shows Ashley saying:** Your Life is amazing Vanessa

**

* * *

Perfect Boyfriend**

**Shows Zac saying:** I Love You V

**

* * *

Till One Mistake Changes everything: **

Zac I'm Pregnant

**

* * *

Everyone turns their back on her**

**Shows Mrs. Hudgens saying:** you're the worst daughter ever

**Shows Ashley saying:** Vanessa how could you, OMG

**

* * *

Will the father stick by her?**

Vanessa I'm only 17, I'm not ready for a kid

What am I supposed do Zac?

I don't know or care

But……..

It's over

**

* * *

What will she do, who will she turn too?**

I gotta get out of here

Shows Vanessa running away

**

* * *

But where will she go**

Vanessa what are you doing here

Dad I'm pregnant

What!

I guess you hate me too huh

Aww sweetie I could never hate you

**

* * *

Will her dad help her?**

**Van:** this Chelsea, your half sister

**Chelsea:** Hi

**Mr. H:** and this is your step mom

**Van:** nice to meet you too

**Will her new family like her?**

**Chelsea:** Hey Vanessa, I know we just me yesterday and all but just so you know we're going to be her for you

**Van:** thanks Chelsea

**Chelsea:** that's what families are for

**

* * *

What will happen next?**

**Mrs. H:** Vanessa we're moving to L.A

**Nessa:** really that's great

**

* * *

What will her future bring her?**

**Host:** so Vanessa how does it feel to be a mother at such a young age

**Nessa:** it's not easy but I'm leaving it and its kind of fun

**Host:** how old is Elizabeth (her daughter)

**Vanessa:** She's two

**

* * *

What will people think of her?**

"Vanessa Hudgens is my idol, I mean pregnant at the age of sixteen and yet still living her dreams. It's amazing."

"I think the father made a huge mistake"

**

* * *

What about her so called friends and mother?**

**Ashley:** I miss Vanessa

**Monique:** I don't think she misses us

**Zac**: who would?

**A Life changing situation what will happen. **

**If you have a better title please tell me**


	2. The Beginning

**Start's With Goodbye:**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

**Summary: ****Vanessa had the perfect life. But everything changes due to one mistake. Everyone turns their back on her, even her boyfriend. Who will help? What will happen? **

**Okay this is the Official first episode. It's just the beginning so the Drama hasn't officially started yet. But I really hope that you guys like it. Please!!! Review. I might make some mistakes but just tell me a way I can improve them because I know I'm not that good. Thank You.**

In a City of Albuquerque leaves a sixteen years old girl names Vanessa Hudgens. Sure she was spoilt but she was also nice and sometimes. She gets irritating sometimes and really mean. Her best friend is Ashley Tisdale who is also sixteen. They are inseparable. They were the best of friends. Vanessa had a seventeen years boyfriend named Zac Efron. She loves him very much and he loves too, at least that's what she thinks. Sometimes Ashley gets jealous but never really shows it, she just gives fake smiles but in her hearth she wishes Zac was hers.

It was February 15 and the gang was in school. The last class of the day. The next day Saturday, so everyone was eager to leave. While the teacher was going on and on about Algebra, Vanessa got a text message saying:

_Wait outside for me_

_Love_

_Zac_

She replied okay and sat there wondering what Zac was going to tell her. Was it good or bad? But she ignored the thought of it.

----------------------

After class was over, Vanessa went to her locker and put her things in there, she walked outside to find Zac but he wasn't there. Two minutes later a car pulled up behind her."

"Hop in."

"Zac what about my car."

"You'll get it tomorrow. Come on I really want to show you something."

"Okay fine." She got in the car and they drove off. They were on the road for about ten minutes and Vanessa really wanted to know where they were going but Zac won't tell her.

"Van don't worry we'll be there soon" Five minutes later they got there.

"Okay close your eyes"

"Okay?" She followed his orders and they got to an unknown place, a little windy but very beautiful.

"Oh My God Zac this is beautiful, how did you find this pond."

"Just driving around and I saw it and I thought I should share it with someone I love."

"Aww thanks."

They stayed there for a while and then Zac drove Vanessa home.

"Hey Zac do you want to come in because my mom isn't home right now."

"Sure."

"They both were watching a movie, and then Zac kissed Vanessa and she gladly returned it but then it turned into a heated make out. Zachary started sticking his hands up and down her shirt, in matter of time he takes it off and one think leads to another. **(AN: you know what I mean)**

The next morning Vanessa woke up, she turned to find that Zac wasn't there; instead there was a note saying:

_Sorry Babe_

_But my mom needs me_

_Love Zac_

Vanessa stood up from the bed but then felt really sick, but she ignored it. Two minutes later she ran up to the bathroom and was throwing up.

"Vanessa you okay up there." Her mom asked with a worried tone.

"Umm yeah mum just...um...brushing my teeth." Her mom knew she lied obviously but decided to drop it.

"Okay honey, but hurry down Ashley's here."

"Okay."

She was ready a few minutes later and went downstairs to see the whole gang in her living room.

"Well you sure took your time." Monique said with a bitter tone because they were all tired of waiting.

"Sorry."

They soon left the Montez residence. Vanessa didn't even know where they were going but she didn't care because her mind was on what happened this morning with all the throwing up.

"Hey babe?" Zac said, but Vanessa didn't hear

"Vanessa?" he tried waving he hands in her face and she immediately snapped back into reality.

"Huh…what."

"Are you okay van."

"Yeah I'm fine…just fine."

The rest of the day went like a blur to Vanessa. She felt light headed and really tired. As she was going back home with the gang, she started losing sight of everything and felt really dizzy and she just….fainted.

"VANESSA." Ashley yelled in terror.

"Call ambulance." Zac said while everyone was dialing as fast as they could.

* * *

**Okay well that's it for now. Please Review and tell me what you think. You love it...You hate it...please tell me...i won't bite.**


	3. I'm Pregnant

**Chapter 2- I'm pregnant **

**Okay I know this story isn't that good, and but I'm trying my best here and please just bear with me if I can't really explain the feelings of the characters. I'm not that used to it, I can only do Youtube because there you don't really necessary need to put how they feel, you just imagine it when you watch the videos. I really hope you guys like it, and I promise to do the best I can and if you think I can improve the story in anyway, please message me or review, I won't bite.**

* * *

At the hospital everyone was there waiting on the doctor

"Vanessa Hudgens? "The doctor asked looking for her parents

"How is she?" Ashley asked

"She fainted due to stress."

"Is she okay?" Zac asked

"She and the baby are okay."

"Oh okay…wait what…baby?"

"Oh it appears Ms. Hudgens is pregnant"

"But how?"

"Well son when two people are really in love with each other, they……….."

"I know that part thank you very much."

"What he means is can we see her?" Ashley asked

"Yes you can." the doctor said and left

They walked into the room and saw Vanessa there crying. They felt kind of sorry for her but at the same time really mad.

"Vanessa how could you? What were you thinking? Who's the father?" Her mom started exploding at her but Vanessa didn't say anything. She was really quiet which made everyone else angry and frustrated.

* * *

That night Vanessa was already let out of the hospital, she was at home in her leaving room and her mom was constantly yelling at her.

"Vanessa what WHERE YOU THINKING? WHO IS THE FATHER?" there was short silence in the room. "I SAID WHO IS THE FATHER?"

"It's Zac and stop yelling at me." After she said that a slap landed on her faces. "Don't you EVER use that tone on me again and you're getting an abortion."

"Mother I am not killing my own baby."

"Well I'm not going to ruin my reputation just because my stupid daughter got pregnant at the age of sixteen." Vanessa was in shock about what her mom just said. "She cares more about her reputation than her own daughter." She thought and without saying anything she runs to her room.

2 hours later Vanessa still hasn't come down, so her mom called Zac. Vanessa packed her things wanting to run away but couldn't bring herself to do it. She put all the luggage's in the closet and locked it. Zac entered her room two minutes later.

"Hey Van."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"My mom wants me to get an abortion."

"Well….I kind of agree with her."

"What?"

"Come on Van your sixteen, you're not ready for a kid."

"I'm not ready to kill one either."

"What is wrong with you?" Zac asked raising his voice a little

"You actually want me to kill the baby."

"Well. I'm seventeen; I'm not ready for a kid yet."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"If you're not getting an abortion then I don't know or care."

"Zac!"

"You know what, I don't know why I'm even worried because this isn't my fault, I didn't asked you not to take birth control pills, I didn't asked you to have sex with me, so I don't care what happens to you right now because guess what your pregnant and it might be my baby but it's not my problem and I have a future ahead of me. I'm not blowing it up for you and some kid who was a mistake, it's over Vanessa and I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He told her and left without looking back.

Vanessa felt her whole word life end, and the guy she was in love with just abandoned her at her time of need. She sat there crying her eyes out and thinking about everything she and Zac have been through and how they first met. She now believed that the guy she feel in love with is gone forever and who knows if he has been cheating on her with her best friend Ashley, who know if Zac really loved her. Well now she knows the answer its no, he never did. She thought to herself "I could leave but where would I go from here?" "My own family doesn't want me, mom hates me, my…." Then it came to her. Her mom isn't the only family she's got. She's got dad. She's always been a daddy's girl. She took put her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A female voice asked

"Umm…may I speak to Richard Hudgens please?"

"Oh his not home right now, may I ask who's calling"

"This is Vanessa….his daughter"

"Oh I'm Chelsea…is there something you needed to tell him."

"Can you just send someone to come pick me up please?"

"Yes sure I will."

Okay thanks"

"No problem." they hing up and Vanessa gathered everything. She went downstairs to see if anyone was home but to see no one was there. Then she heard a knock and when she opened the door, she saw Jason; one of her dad's body guards that she had a crush on.

"hey Jason'

"Hey Ness, you ready."

"Yeah I just need help carrying some things."

They carried everything and when they got to her dad's house, he was already home.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?" a 36 years old man asked his daughter who looked like his twin.

* * *

**That's enough for today. What will happen next? What will she say? How will he react? Find out next time on**

**Starts with Goodbye**

**You like it? You hate it? Please review I promise I won't bite**

**R E V I E W**

**E **

**V **

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. The Help

**Start's With Goodbye **

**Chapter 3- The Help**

**Summary: ****Vanessa had the perfect life. But everything changes due to one mistake. Everyone turns their back on her, even her boyfriend. Who will help? What will happen?**

**I want to thank the 6 people that has reviewed so far-----** hsmgirlie333, xfab4mwahx, aggiez, truepurefabulousxx, loriie, CharmedHSMfanatic. **Thank you guys so much.**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_**Vanessa what are you doing here?" a 36 years old man asked his daughter who looked like his twin.**_

_**End Recap**_

"Dad can I talk to you in private?" She asked

"Sure."

**Vanessa's POV**

My dad and I went inside the house, I was trying to think of a way to break it to him. I knew his was going to be very disappointed in me because he expected better from me. But one of the things I loved about him was that he was calm. He wasn't like my mom; he doesn't freak out and start yelling pr treat you like crap like mom does. We got to the living room which was a long walk from the front door.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked me patiently

"Dad…I'm…pregnant…" he just stood there not saying anything. His expression was completely blank. I was so scared of what he was going to do next. But that ended when he hugged me.

"What did your mom say about this?"

"Well she………"I told him everything that happened after I got back from the hospital.

"Sweetie I'm going to be here for you okay, we all are. You can stay here for as long as you want. And your not getting an abortion." When he told me that, I felt all my problems leave. Another reason why I love my dad, he always knows what to say at the right moment.

"Thanks daddy." I hugged him really tight

"Vanessa I want you to meet some people." A young girl about my age, she looks a little like me but she could never have my hair but I guess she looks nice, and the woman next to her, also a brunette and Spanish just like me and my dad.

"Vanessa meet Chelsea and her Mom Cassie."

"Hi." I said

"They are you…well…you new family."

"Oh My God you have a daughter?" I was in shock because what if she's the new daddy's girl. I mean that's my spot.

We all introduced ourselves and everything. Now only Chelsea and I are in the room

"So Chelsea what school do you go too?" I asked her

"Oh I'm home schooled."

"Seriously? I think I going too try that." I know if I go back to East High. I'll be the joke and gossip of the century.

"You should its fun; you can go to school in you pajamas."

"Okay now that will be awesome."

"Um…Vanessa I know we just me and all but I just wanted to say I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thanks chels."

"No problem, that's what families are for." I think Chelsea and I are going to get along just fine.

**End Vanessa's POV**

* * *

Mrs. Hudgens, Zac, Ashley and the rest of the gang went up to Vanessa's room to talk to her.

"Van?" Zac called but no answer

"Vanessa" Ashley tried

**Zac's POV**

We entered Vanessa's room but she wasn't there. Her clothes make up, jewelries and everything she owned was gone. The only things left was the furniture's. At that moment o felt sick, sad and guilty. Vanessa ran away because of me. I yelled at her. I broke up with her at her time of need. I told her I didn't care about her. When she was here I treated her like she was nothing, a nobody, like one of the girls I say I love you too but don't really mean it, but some how she still cared about me no matter what I did to her. But now she's gone and I now realize how much I love her and how much I need her, and I what a big mistake I made, but I guess its too late. Or maybe not.

**End Zac's POV**

**Ashley's POV**

Oh My God I cannot believe Vanessa left. But now Zac and I can be together. But what if he still loves Vanessa………………oh who am I kidding he never even loved her. I mean now he doesn't have to worry about a stupid baby and being a dad, we could live happily ever after…I love my life.

"So Vanessa ran away right?" I asked

"No duh stupid." Corbin yelled

"O I'm sorry I didn't notice." I lied because I wanted them to forget about Vanessa already. Vanessa this. Vanessa that. Give me a break already.

**End Ashley's POV**

* * *

**What will happen next? Will they ever find Vanessa? Will she come back? What about the baby? Find out next time on**

**Start's with Goodbye**

**Xoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**Zanessa4ever2gether**

**Please Review, it would really help**

**thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Move

Start's with Goodbye – the Move

**Start's with Goodbye – the Move**

**Summary: **Vanessa had the perfect life. But everything changes due to one mistake. Everyone turns their back on her, even her boyfriend. Who will help? What will happen?

_**Previously:**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

_Oh My God I cannot believe Vanessa left. But now Zac and I can be together. But what if he still loves Vanessa………………oh who am I kidding he never even loved her. I mean now he doesn't have to worry about a stupid baby and being a dad, we could live happily ever after…I love my life._

"_So Vanessa ran away right?" I asked_

"_No duh stupid." Corbin yelled_

"_O I'm sorry I didn't notice." I lied because I wanted them to forget about Vanessa already. Vanessa this. Vanessa that. Give me a break already._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Four Months Later

"Vanessa?'"

"Hey Daddy what's up."

"We're moving."

"To where?"

"Los Angeles."

"Really?" Chelsea said coming out of nowhere

"Yeah I got transferred."

"I'm going to pack now." Vanessa ran upstairs with Chelsea following her.

"V do you ever miss Zac?"

"I guess I mean I did love him, but now I'm glad I won't see him again

"True but he was your first love, so your still going to have a special place in you heart for him"

"That's true but things will change."

* * *

It's been 2 years since Vanessa got pregnant.

It's been 2 years since Zanessa was over.

It's been 2 years since the move.

It's been 2 years since Elizabeth was born. (Zanessa's baby.)

One day Vanessa sang in a restaurant, and that's how her whole future got arranged. She was discovered by Hollywood Record. She released tons of albums and has fans all over the world. Chelsea sometimes performs with her as a back up dance, or back up singer. Zac and Ashley are now dating. He became a professional basketball player and searched for Vanessa occasionally without Ashley knowing. Ashley became a singer like Vanessa but she wasn't as famous as Vanessa. Today April 2, 2008 Vanessa has an interview on Good Morning America. **(An: I don't really watch the show, so I'm just going to improvise.)**

**Host: **Good Morning America. We are here today with teen pop star Vanessa Hudgens, talking about her new album.

**Host:** so Vanessa tell us about this album.

**Vanessa:** well I did some sons with Hilary Duff.

They talked about it for a while until…

**Host: **so how is little Elizabeth?

**Vanessa: **oh she's good. She just turned two.

**Host:** is she going to be present at Jason Andrew's birthday **(AN: made up celebrity.)** party.

**Vanessa: **yes she's defiantly going to be there.

Elizabeth and Mark, Jason's son are best friend's so she has to be there.

* * *

**Host:** so Zac are you going to be present at Jason Andrew's party.

**Zac: **most definitely.

Zac and Andrew are on the same basketball team, so they are like buddies and stuff.

* * *

**Vanessa:** I'm actually performing there.

**Host:** oh I'm sure everyone will be delighted to hear you.

**Vanessa: **I hope so.

**A****pril 12**

**Josh Andrews's birthday party.**

"I cannot believe we're going to me Josh Andrews." Chelsea exclaimed happily.

"Actually you're going to meet him because I already did."

"Dude this party is hot." Corbin exclaimed

"Wow you are so immature." Ashley said

"Well it is true Ash." Zac said putting his arm around his girlfriend

"Well I guess so." She bumped into someone

"Ugh watch it….Oh My G-d your Ashley Tisdale."

"Hi" Ashley Said

"Hi I'm Chelsea."

"Oh who's this little cutie?"

"Oh she's my sis/best friend's baby Elizabeth." Lizzie was an exact copy of Vanessa with blue eyes, and that a made Zac very suspicious.

"She's about to perform, you should watch."

"What's her name?" Zac asked. Chelsea was about to reply but was about to reply but was interrupted by someone.

"Alright everyone. Give it up for the one and only VANESSA HUDGENS." The crowd erupted

**Oooo cliff hanger. What will happen next? **

**Sneak Preview for the next Chapter.**

"**Van can't we just talk."**

"**First of all, don't ever call me that. Second, there's nothing left to talk about. You deserted me when I needed you, so what do you from me now Zac? You already took away all my friends from me. Just let me be."**

**AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. PRETTY PLEASE.**


	6. We Meet Again

Start's with Goodbye

**Start's with Goodbye**

**Chapter 6- We Meet Again**

**Summary:**Vanessa had the perfect life. But everything changes due to one mistake. Everyone turns their back on her, even her boyfriend. Who will help? What will happen?

_**Previously:**_

"_Hi" Ashley Said_

"_Hi I'm Chelsea."_

"_Oh who's this little cutie?"_

"_Oh she's my sis/best friend's baby Elizabeth." Lizzie was an exact copy of Vanessa with blue eyes, and that a made Zac very suspicious._

"_She's about to perform, you should watch."_

"_What's her name?" Zac asked. Chelsea was about to reply but was about to reply but was interrupted by someone._

"_Alright everyone. Give it up for the one and only VANESSA HUDGENS." The crowd erupted_

_**End Recap**_

As her name was called everyone's eyes shot up. Elizabeth started giggling seeing her mom up on stage and Chelsea was smiling at her. Ashley and Corbin were couldn't believe what they were seeing. Zac eyes followed her every step she took. He never thought that this day will ever come. He started thinking about how great she looked, he forgot about how she was going to react when she saw him. Vanessa got up stage. She sang a song from one of her Albums. **The song "Damaged" is originally by Danity Kane.**

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
are you patient,  
understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me  
Baby, (baby)  
this situation is driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so_

He watched as her body moved to the music. She looked so beautiful up there.

_Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

He knew the song was about him. He was the one who broke her heart. Her eyes were focused on the little baby in Chelsea's hands.

_Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
are you patient,  
understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again_

Then it him. That baby was his. She was the deserted child.

_Chorus_

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cause my heart is_

_Damaged,  
Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before_

Damaged,  
Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

The child he referred to as a mistake that should have never happened. If only he knew better.__

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
_Damaged._

If only he stuck with Vanessa. Why did let her go? The song slowly came to an end. Everyone cheered as she walked down the stage. Jason hugged her and said thank you. She ran to Chelsea and carried Elizabeth, still paying no attention to the people behind her.

"Hey how's my little Lizard. Did you miss mommy?" The little girl nodded and kissed her mothers cheek before hugging her.

"Great kid." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see certain blue eyed boy that broke her heart 2 years ago. The same person that made her cry herself to sleep every night. The guy loved with heart and soul, thinking he felt the same way and would be with her through everything but only to find out that when tragedy strikes he'll leave her alone to face it herself. "Zac?"

"Hey Vanessa" with out thinking she hugged him but then pulled away and slapped him. She turned on her heels and walked out with Lizzie still in her hands. Zac ran after her. "Whoa." Was all Chelsea could say. "He totally deserved that." "No he didn't." Ashley commented " nobody slaps my boyfriend." "Your boyfriend? Oh you mean the one you stole from your ex- best friend? She told me you two were inspirable, but I think all you wanted was her boyfriend. You just lost her again. If only you stuck with her when she needed you." And with that Chelsea left Ashley there thinking about what she did.

**ZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSAZANESSA.**

"Van can we just talk?"

"Don't call me that, because there's nothing to talk about."

"Mommy!!" Lizzie started crying and Zac carried her, the she stopped. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she soon fell asleep.

"Follow me." Vanessa whispered. She lived about two houses down from Jason. They walked into a three story house which looked very beautiful at night. Her dad was in the living room watching TV.

"Dad?"

"Hey Sweetie."

"Can you please watch Lizzie for a few."

"Sure." They put her in bed and left.

"You live with your dad."

"Yeah you got a problem with that."

"No I'm just asking, since you never actually talked about him before."

"Well he was there for me when I needed him, you know something you failed to do."

"Will you stop being so mean."

"If you think I'm being right now, then you know me at all. You know how I feel about you right now."

"Really then how do you feel about me."

**How does she fell about him. Find next time.**

**Preview for next chapter.**

"**You guys are dating?"**

"**Sort of."**

"**Wow I am not surprised. Looks like Ashley got what she always wanted, y'all deserve each other." **

**10 review for net chapter. Thank y'all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. **


	7. Hatred

Title: Start's with Goodbye

**Title: **Start's with Goodbye

**Author:**_ xxZacBabyVxx used to be zanessa4ever2gether_

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Couples: **_TxG _

**Summary: **_Vanessa had the perfect life. But everything changes due to one mistake. Everyone turns their backs on her, even her boyfriend. Who will help? What will happen?  
_

**AN: **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was occupied with school and also just being lazy.

--

_**Previously:**_

"_**Van can we just talk?"**_

"_**Don't call me that, because there's nothing to talk about."**_

"_**Mommy!!" Lizzie started crying and Zac carried her, the she stopped. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she soon fell asleep.**_

"_**Follow me." Vanessa whispered. She lived about two houses down from Jason. They walked into a three-story house, which looked very beautiful at night. Her dad was in the living room watching TV.**_

"_**Dad?"**_

"_**Hey Sweetie."**_

"_**Can you please watch Lizzie for a few."**_

"_**Sure." They put her in bed and left.**_

"_**You live with your dad."**_

"_**Yeah you got a problem with that."**_

"_**No I'm just asking, since you never actually talked about him before."**_

"_**Well he was there for me when I needed him, you know something you failed to do."**_

"_**Will you stop being so mean?"**_

"_**If you think I'm being right now, then you know me at all. You know how I feel about you right now."**_

"_**Really then how do you feel about me?"**_

_**End Recap**_

--

Chapter 7

Hatred

--

"I hate you. I wish I never met you. I wish I never dated you. Every memory of you I want erased. You left me when I needed you the most. What you said really hurt. Did you ever feel guilty? You ruined everything. But I have to think you because if it weren't for you my life wouldn't be so great right now. I have awesome parents, a great sister and best friends and wonderful daughter that I wouldn't trade for anything, and I don't want you to ruin that for me. If you'll excuse me I have places to be." And with that she left.

Zac walked back into the party, looking sad and depressed.

" Hey you were gone for a long time. You okay?" Ashley said holding his hands

" I'm going to head home okay?"

"What why?"

"I'm just tired alright?" he left before she could say anything.

**The** next day, Vanessa was going to audition for a movie, and Chelsea was coming with her. Elizabeth was at home with her grandpa and grandma. Today they were going to audition for High School Musical (hahahaha).

" Oh My G-D you are so totally going to get he part of Gabriella."

" You think so? Because I am so scared. There are many people here, so why would they choose me.

" True but they are going to choose because you're great."

Vanessa auditioned, she sang the song " angels" by Jessica Simpson. They were told to come back Saturday to view the cast list.

**ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA**

**Saturday** Chelsea and Vanessa came. They were lots of people crowed in one place, so they that was were the cast list was. They carefully stood there and watched people groan, walk away, some cheering, some even crying. After all that, they walked over to the list.

"Oh My G-D I got the part Chels."

" I'm a back up dancer. Told you I'll be right next you. So who' s Troy**?"**

" Troy Troy Troy Tro… oh my g-d its Zachary." Vanessa exclaimed seeing Zac's name

" Looks like we'll working together." A voice said from behind her.

Vanessa turned around and came face to face with the 'gang'.

" What is this? Some kind of fucking reunion?" as if on cue Ashley came up and kissed Zac not even noticing Vanessa and Chelsea. " Touché Ashley. Looks like you finally got what you wanted, after all those chasing." Vanessa said smiling at her.

" Vanessa, uhh…didn't see you there." Ashley said

" Yeah whatever, I'm outta here. See y'all Thursday. She and Chelsea walks away, Zac was starring at her as she left. Still sad about what she told him at Jason's party.

"Zac! Why are you starring at her?"

"Look Ashley we are not working so I think we should break up."

" Excuse me, just because you see Vanessa doesn't me Zachary."

" Well I just did and second don't call me Zachary." He walks away from them.

" This is not over till I say so." Ashley walked away

**Thursday**. First day of rehearsals. Zac and Vanessa are always paired up together. Ashley got paired up with Lucas and always staring at Zac and Vanessa. Chelsea is paired up with another back up dancer named Jared Murillo. They were filming the almost kiss scene after the triple win. Corbin messed his cue and Troyella kissed. They were totally into it at first but hen Vanessa pulled away and ran out, and Zac went after her.

"Why does he always run after her?" Ashley said getting jealous.

" Maybe because he loves her." Chelsea said

"Oh please, he didn't love her the first time, what makes you think he will love her now."

" You can say whatever you want, but he dumped you for her and makes you so mad and you just want to scream but too bad nobody cares. So boo hoo hoo for you because no one gives a damn." She walks away leaving Ashley dumbstruck.

--

"Vanessa wait!" Zac exclaimed as he grabbed her hand making her stop.

"Zac let go of me." She tried struggling but that didn't work.

" Vanessa that kiss was…" Vanessa interrupted him

"A mistake! It wasn't supposed to happen so lets just leave it that way.

"Oh really because I know you felt something."

"Zac my feelings for you are gone and they are not coming back."

"I know but… … cant we just start over… as friends…please."

" Zac I don't know."

" Vanessa please…I really miss having you around and hanging out with you and laughing at Corbin when he does and asks something stupid. Now it even feels weird calling you Vanessa."

" Fine but that doesn't mean I'm letting you near Lizzie."

"Ugh...Van please, she's my kid too."

" The one you wanted dead." She walked away know he'll change her mind if she stuck around,

During rehearsal break, Vanessa and Chelsea were talking.

" Do you still love Zac?" Chelsea asked out of the blue.

" What do you mean?" ness asked knowing perfectly what she meant.

" I mean do you still love him, do you still have feeling for him…comprende"

"I'm not stupid and I don't."

" Then why are biting your bottom lips."

**--**

**Is she lying or telling the truth? Will Zanessa ever be together again? Will Ashley ever shut up or get over Zac? Will Corbin make stupid comets lol? Fond out next time on **

**Starts with Goodbye.**

**I have writers block, so if you guys have any ideas or anything please PM me or put it on the review. Gracias.**

**Trivia Time.**

**There are rumors saying that Zac bought Vanessa a(n) ?**

a) An Ipod

b) An Iphone

c) A laptop

d) An earring

**Don't forget to review**

**Peace and Love **

**Isi.**


End file.
